Can't Tell You Why
by booknerdjewel
Summary: Sam Winchester does something completely unthinkable. While searching for some sort of answer, Dean Winchester stumbles into his brother's secret life; his secret family, his girlfriend. As Sam grows distance, Dean and his brother's girlfriend. Something Dean never thought would happen. They all lose their way. Can they come back? Can they return to where they once were?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: New story! Yay! This story does contain suicide and the mention of suicide. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The tube sticks out of Sam Winchester's mouth. Many of the cords are hooked to his body. Not that he knows it. Laying on the hospital bed unconscious, Sam doesn't know anything that is going on. Sitting next to bed with his arms on his knees and his head balanced on his hands is Dean. He is, without realizing it, bouncing his leg. The tears evident on his face. He can't believe what Sam did. Why would Sam do that? Dean never thought Sam would do something like this. Maybe it was because he didn't see the signs. He didn't see anything. No signs whatsoever. The doctor said he had made it to Sam just in time another few minutes and Sam would have been dead. However the doctor wasn't sure if Sam would wake up. God, Sam needs to wake up. Dean reaches into his pocket and pulls out the note he found in Sam's hand. He hadn't been able to bring himself to read the whole letter. He only read the first two lines before he realized what Sam had done. He's been here for six hours. Six hours. Nothing has changed. Sam is still unconscious and Dean had no idea what to do. All he could really do was sit here and wait for Sam to wake up if he ever wakes up. Dean couldn't let those thoughts fill his mind, he just has to keep reminding himself that Sam will come out of this. He just has to come out of this. He couldn't die. Sam couldn't die. But that's what Sam was trying to do. Sam was trying to kill himself. Small tears come to Dean's eyes as he thinks about what Sam was trying to do. He was trying to kill himself. He didn't understand why Sam would want to end his life. He didn't think anything bad happened in Sam's life. Well recently anyway. Things have been going fine. That's the thing, everything has been going fine. Nothing bad has happened recently except for this. Everything was perfectly fine or so Dean thought. Thinking about it, Dean remembers when Sam would close him off. He wouldn't want Dean to hear some of his calls and would go into the bathroom and talk on the phone for hours. Of course, Dean would get curious so on a few occasions he would listen to Sam's calls. Each time he only gained a few things like How's Sammy? How are you doing? Everything okay? Dean could never figure out who Sam was talking to or who the hell Sammy was or is. At this point, at this time, Dean couldn't be more confused. He can't ask Sam because he's in a coma. He's just going to have to figure out the answers on his own. This wouldn't be the first time he would have to find the answers on his own. His first clue is the note. The note. Sam's suicide note. He examines the note and when he gets to the bottom, that's when he finds his first clue. A phone number. A phone number! He has someone's phone number. Dean pulls out his phone and begins dialing the number…

2-5-3-8-8-9-0-1-0-1

The dial tone begins. Dean bounces his leg even more as the dial tone repeat and repeats. Finally, in the middle of last dial tone, whoever is on the other end picks up the phone. Dean lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He'll be able to figure out some pieces of the puzzle.

"Hello," A familiar voice says.

"Becky?" Dean questions.

Out of all the numbers, this could have been, it had to be Becky Rosen's number. Why would Sam have Becky's number? Why would Sam put Becky's number on his suicide note? The last time they had fifteen months ago. He didn't understand why Sam would be talking to Becky. They both thought she was crazy. God, who knows why Becky and Sam were talking. However, the only he was going to find out was through Becky.

"Yeah, who is this?" Becky asks.

"You really don't recognize my voice," Dean says. "Becky, it's me, Dean. Dean Winchester."

"Dean, hi," Becky says nervously. "Um, listen, I'm not that fangirl anymore. You know, it might be bad that I'm talking to you. My therapist says I'm making progress. Wait, how did you even get my number? Why are you even calling me?"

"Becky," Dean pauses, briefly looking at an unconscious Sam. "This call… It has to do with Sam. Um, I don't even know how to tell you this, but I found Sam unconscious in our hotel room. He tried to commit suicide. The doctors said I got to him just in time, but they don't know if he's going to pull out. Your number is on his suicide note."

"Oh God," Becky says. "I knew I should have gone to him when he called me last night. He didn't sound like his normal self. God, he told me to stay home and stay with Sammy. I should have gone. Sammy is a pretty good sleeper and we could have been there in an hour. We don't live that far away…"

"Becky, Becky," Dean says. "Slow down. I don't understand what you're saying. You talked to Sam last night?"

"Yeah," Becky pauses. "Sam and I always talk every night. No matter what, he always calls me to check up on Sammy and me…"

"Hey, wait a minute," Dean says interrupting Becky. "Who is Sammy?"

"Oh," Becky says. "Sam didn't tell you, did he?"

"No, Sam didn't tell me anything," Dean says, frustrated. "Will you please tell what's going on. I don't know what the hell is going. I don't know who Sammy is or why Sam and you are talking. Just please tell me what's going on. I need to know what's been going on in my brother's life."

"Dean," Becky says, sighing. "I think this will be better if I came to talk to you in person. There's a lot you need to know. Do you mind if I come to the hospital?"

"Yeah," Dean says. "You can come to the hospital. Did Sam tell what town we're staying in?"

"Yes," Becky says. "I'll be there in an hour, maybe more depending on traffic, alright?"

"Alright," Dean says, running his hand over his face. "Becky, wait, just promise me one thing."

"What?" Becky asks.

"You'll tell me the truth and nothing but the truth," Dean says.

"Of course," Becky says. "I'll tell you the truth, nothing but the truth."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OH MY GOD! I can't believe what I woke up to this morning, so many people followed and favorited my story. I can't believe it! And there are still people following, favoriting, and reviewing. I thought since I know everyone wants to read the next chapter, I thought I would post the second chapter. This entire chapter is a flashback just so you know. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Thanks so much guys, JuJuB7.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _Sam Winchester drives as fast as he can in the rental car he got. He had to get to her. He couldn't borrow Dean's car because he would have to tell Dean where he was going and Sam knew that Dean would be more than made if he find out where Sam was going. Where he has been for the past couple of months. The truth is he doesn't want Dean to know where he's been going. This is his secret. Not that he likes keeping secrets from his brother, but on this one he has to. Why? Because he doesn't want her to get hurt or for Dean to interfere with anything. He couldn't have his brother interfering with anything. He knew she didn't want Dean involved… Dean and himself had just settled into their room when he got the call. Now, now he was racing towards the next town over. He always had her stay in the next town over so that they would be somewhat close and to make sure that Dean wouldn't catch them. That's the last thing he needed. The last thing they needed. Sam doesn't like lying to his brother, but he has to do it for his family. Yes, Dean is his family, but he has another family. A new family. Sam pulls into the motel's parking lot. He climbs out of the car and quickly jobs to her room. He rapidly knocks and waits for her to answer. After a few seconds, the door opens a crack._

" _Becky," Sam says, looking through the crack. "It's me, Sam. Let me in."_

 _He hears her let out a shaky breath before opening the door wider. He immediately takes Becky into his arms. He can feel her holding on tight. He places kiss on top of her head. God, she must be so stressed out right now. When he left her yesterday he could tell that she was a little on edge, a little stressed. He looks into the motel room, he sees the little bouncing baby boy in his playpen, playing with some of his toys. He picks Becky up bridal style and carries her into the room. He gently places her onto the bed. He pulls the blankets up and lets her fall asleep. After she falls asleep, Sam moves from the bed to the playpen. He picks the baby boy up from the playpen, he carries him to the couch. Sam sits down on the couch with the baby in his arms._

" _Hi, buddy," Sam says, smiling at the baby. "Did you miss me? I missed you. Yeah, I know, it's only been a day since I saw but even a day is too long without seeing you. You gotta listen to me, you can't keep overworking Mommy. You may not know it but she's the one who is taking care of you the most. I can't be around as much I want to be but I make as much as I can. One day you'll understand why I can't be here all the time. I wish I could, but I have to protect you and mommy from all the bad things out there. I can't let them hurt either one of you. God, I don't know what would happen if you two got hurt especially on my watch. I love you, Sammy. God, I still can't believe your mom named you after me. I mean I'm the one who broke her heart. Yet when she find out she was pregnant with you, she told me right away. Your mom… God, I never realized how good she was to me before it was too late. I wish I could go back and change the way I acted towards her. Maybe if I had treated her better she wouldn't hate me as much as she does. I know she says she doesn't hate me but I can't but get that feeling. She seems so distant from me. Why am I telling you all this? You don't understand one word coming out of my mouth."_

" _But I do," Becky says from the bed._

 _Sam looks up to see Becky awake and looking at the two of them. Did she hear everything he said? She must have. She's always been a really light sleeper. God, why didn't he think of that. He just confessed his entire soul to their son and her. He can't remember a time he's been more open. Sam sucks in a breath as he watches Becky climb out of the bed and makes her way over to him. She sits on his leg, careful of their son in his arms. Becky looks at Sam before placing her lips on his. The last time he kissed Becky was right after she gave birth to their son. It was more a heat in the moment kind of thing and all their kisses before that were because of potion Sam was under. This felt like their first real kiss. Before he knows it, Becky is pulling away from him. They stare into each other's eyes. Sam leans forward and places a kiss onto Becky's lips. By now Becky's arms have wrapped around Sam's neck. Both stare at each other before coming out of their trance by their son's laugh below. Both of them look down at their son. Becky rubs her hand through his small amount of hair. Sam smiles and just watches as mother and son interact. He wishes he could be with them twenty-four seven but that can't happen. But he can, hopefully, make other things happen. He looks from his son to Becky._

" _Becky," Sam says._

" _Yes," Becky says, looking at Sam. "What do you need?"_

" _I want to get married again," Sam says. "Will you marry me?"_

" _What," Becky says, rather shocked. "I thought we agreed that we would wait. Don't you remember our sessions with the doctor. She thought it was a good idea if we waited a little bit longer. You know since you're still angry about the whole love potion thing."_

" _Screw what the doctor said," Sam says. "I want to get married to you right now. I want to be able to call you my wife, the right way this time. Come on, Becky, you've always wanted to be married to me except this time I won't be under some love potion. It will be my real love for you."_

" _You love me?" Becky asks._

" _Yes, Becky Rosen," Sam pauses, looking Becky in the eye. "I do love you. And I really want to get married to you. Becky, I've watched you change over the past year and I've seen how mature you've become. You're a much different girl from the one I met… We have a child together and if I know anything I'd said we'll another child on the way."_

" _Wait," Becky says, pulling away from Sam slightly. "How did you know?"_

" _Come on," Sam says, smiling. "I know you. I know every inch of you. I know it's been rare when we've been able to have sex, but trust I know when your body is changing and right now your body is changing… And there's also the fact that there's a pregnancy test box on your nightstand table."_

" _God," Becky says, leaning her head against Sam's shoulder. "I should have hidden that. I really didn't want you to find out right now. I know things have been stressful lately with you worrying about Dean and about the two of us and adding another person to that…"_

" _Hey," Sam says, nudging Becky's head lightly with his shoulder. "You, Sammy, and Dean aren't stress on me nor is this new baby. Becks, I can handle is. I can handle everything. There's no reason for you to be worried about me."_

" _That's not going to stop me from being worried about you," Becky says. "I'm always going to be worried about you. When was the last time you got any decent rest."_

" _Becky, you do not have to worry about me," Sam says. "I can take care of myself. You shouldn't have to worry about me, okay. You have Sammy to worry about and yourself. I'll be fine. Okay?"_

" _Sam, just stay the night," Becky says, looking Sam in the eyes. "I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel. I can tell by looking in your eyes that you are dead tired. Please just stay the night."_

" _Okay," Sam whispers. "I'll stay the night"_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, guys! I am so happy to be posting this chapter. This story will be updated every Wednesday throughout the month of September. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: Go follow my Instagram page: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **If there are any mistakes, Sorry, I don't have a beta.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Becky tries to keep the tears at bay while driving towards the hospital. She couldn't get into an accident especially with her baby in the back and the fact that she's pregnant and the fact that Sam is in the hospital. God, why would Sam do this to himself? She knew she shouldn't have left him alone after his strange text message. He had come to visit and check on her since she was hitting the seven-month point of her pregnancy. Like last time she saw how tired Sam was and instead that he stay the night. In the morning she could see how distant he was. Honestly, it scared her. She should have never let him left. She knew when she was talking on the phone with him last night that he didn't sound normal, but he had convinced her to stay where she was and that he would be fine. If she had only known what he was really thinking. She thought he could trust her but she was wrong. Sure, she and Sam's relationships started out rocky but they had grown to love each other, really love each other. Sam had helped Becky get the help she needed and had stuck by her even when things got rough. He has been her rock. Now it was time for her to be his rock, to stick by him and not leave when things get tough. There was no way that she would leave him. Not after everything she had put him through. Becky can remember one particularly bad night. It had been the night she had found out that she was pregnant with her and Sam's first child. She honestly thought Sam would leave her. God, she really thought Sam was just going to walk out. How wrong she was. Sam had completely taken her by surprise. He didn't leave. He's never left her. God, he never left. Not one time in the months since she had given him the love potion. He gave her everything. He made her feel special. He was the only person who had helped her. The only person. He was the only person willing to get her the help she needed. She couldn't believe Sam was willing to help her especially after what she had done to him, but Becky knew that Sam has always had a good heart and he was willing to do anything to help her. Getting the professional help really had helped Becky, each day she was getting better. She was set back when she had found out that she was pregnant. Becky had closed Sam off and had stopped going to her therapist. Sam kept visiting her and he even started visiting more because he was worried about her, about her falling back into her old habits. She, herself, was afraid that she was going to fall back into her old, bad habits. She urged Sam to leave. She told him that it wasn't safe to be around her. Yet Sam never once left her. Not once. She couldn't believe that he wouldn't leave her. Her anger had been building up inside of her. That's when she started picking fights with Sam. Often times over the silliest things. For days she and Sam would argue back and forth. Most of the time they would end up in each other's arms. Becky would be crying because she felt bad for starting the fight, to begin with. Sam would just rub her back and whisper sweet words into her ear, usually, Becky would fall asleep to this. However, one night was really bad. They had fought louder and longer than they ever have. Sam ended up leaving and Becky was left alone in the motel room. That was the night little Sammy was born. After Sammy was born, everything seemed to go back to normal. Sam had convinced Becky to start going back to her therapist. Everything started to turn around. Things were finally turning around for the couple. Now… Now everything was changing again. Oh, yes, everything was once again changing indeed.

Becky breathes. At this point, she is standing outside of Sam's hospital room. She wasn't sure if she could do this. She was here and she had promised to tell Dean everything. She had to tell Dean everything. Sammy was sleeping in his car seat. She had to explain to Dean about his nephew and his niece to be. Becky feels nervous. She can't remember a time that she's felt this nervous. Anything close to this was when she was in labor with Sammy. Becky breathes one last time before opening the door to Sam's room. She almost collapses when she first sees the unconscious Sam lying on the hospital bed in the provided hospital gown. All the tubes and wires sticking out of him. She can feel the tears running down her face. She looks to the side of his bed and notices Dean staring at her. She looks like a mess, but she can't help it. The one person she loves, the one person who has helped her is lying in a hospital and they don't know if he's ever going to wake up. If he's ever going to wake up. God, Sam can't die. He can't die. Sam is her life support. The one person who has cared about her. The one person who need how to handle her. The one person she could count on. The one person who was dying in front of her. She didn't even realize that Dean had come over to her and taken the car seat out of her hands and lead her to the seat he was previously sitting in. She could see Sam up close, she could tell how much weight he had lost. Why hadn't she noticed that before? Maybe it was because she was too occupied with Sammy and preparing for the new baby. She had been neglecting Sam. She hasn't been too busy with everything else to reason what was going on with Sam.

"God," Becky says aloud. "This is all my fault."

"What," Dean says. "Becky, what are you talking about? This is not your fault. You are not to blame for what Sam did."

"Why are you even being nice to me?" Becky asks, looking at Dean. "After everything I've done to you, I'd think you would hate me. Don't you hate me? Everyone else does. Everyone except for Sam. He's the only one who doesn't hate me. He's the only one who understands me. No one has ever understood me before."

"You didn't put Sam under a love potion again, did you?" Dean asks.

"No," Becky says. "I didn't. I'm not the same girl I was when we first met. I've changed. Thanks to Sam. He's gotten me the help I need. I've been getting better and it's all thanks to Sam. I don't know what I would do without him."

"Sam has helped you?" Dean asks. "Becky, can you please explain to me what's been going on… I don't know anything. I thought I knew everything about my little brother, but I know nothing about him. You seem to know my brother more than I do."

"That's just it Dean," Becky says. "I thought I knew Sam, but I don't know him at all. I never thought he would do something like this especially since we already have a son and another child on the way. I never thought he would want to die."

"Wait, wait, wait," Dean says. "You and Sam have a son together and another child on the way. I don't understand why wouldn't Sam tell me about any of this. I thought he could trust me. He's got my back and I've got his. I really don't understand why he didn't tell me any of this."

"He was afraid," Becky whispers, looking at Sam. "He was afraid that you were going to think that he was under another love potion. He was afraid that you wouldn't approve of our relationship. You know all those times that Sam left for hours and sometimes he wouldn't return until morning, he was coming to see me, to make sure that I was okay and to make sure I would have everything I need. He would always make sure I was away that you guys were moving onto your next job. He would always have me staying a town away so you wouldn't figure anything out. We had sex one time and then I become pregnant with Sammy. Seven months ago we had sex again because has the days went by we started falling more and more in love and the second we had sex, I became pregnant except this time it's with a little girl… Sam was sad that you couldn't be at the birth of Sammy. That's why we put your name in Sammy's name as well as John's."

"What," Dean says.

"Sammy's name is Samuel Dean Winchester," Becky smiles, looking down at the sleeping Sammy. "Sam wanted to put your name and John's name into Sammy's name. So that's what we did."

"Why did you give little Sammy my name as his middle name?" Dean asks. "I haven't done anything to deserve to have my name is your son's name."

"Dean," Becky smiles. "You are his brother, that's all you need to be. You are Sam's brother, the one who has helped him. You're going to be a terrific uncle."

"I know," Dean pauses. "I know we have had our differences, but right now we…. We both care about Sam and we both want him to pull through this, we both want to know why he did this. We are going to have to stick together on this. Sam was protecting you two, you three and now that he is in a coma, I have to be the one to protect you… We don't know how long Sam is going to be in a coma so I think it would be a good idea if we found a house to stay at. I think it will be easier on you and Sammy, it will be easier on everyone… And if Sam ever wakes…"

"Don't," Becky interrupts. "Please don't say that… I know I need to think about it, but I really don't want to think about what I am going to do if Sam doesn't wake up. He's the father of my children, I never thought that I would lose Sam. I figured that he would always be there, God, I'm so pathetic… I really don't Sam as well as I thought I did. I never dreamed he would do something like this. Do you? Do you think that he tried to kill himself because of me? I mean if it wasn't because of me, he wouldn't be so stressed… Maybe if I had just listened to Sam, none of us would be here right now. I wouldn't be pregnant with Sam and I's second child. I wouldn't have even been pregnant with our first for very long if had just listened to Sam."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asks, having some idea as to what she is talking about.

"Dean," Becky pauses, rubbing her lips. "Sam wanted me to have an abortion. He didn't want me to have Sammy."

"No," Dean says, nodding his head. "Sam would never say that he would never say that, Becky, he would never willingly kill his own child. Sam is a caring person, don't you remember when you and Sam divorced…"

"You don't think I know that!" Becky shouts, standing up from her chair. "You didn't know how shocked I was when Sam told me that he wanted me to kill our child… I knew when he said that, it wasn't about having a baby… It was about who the mother of his child was going to be. He didn't want to have a child with me, I don't blame him. I'm just a loser, I've always been a loser. Sam didn't want our DNA to be tied, he wanted me to kill my child."

"Becky," Dean says, standing up. "You're bleeding."

"What?" Becky asks, looking down.

"We need to get a doctor," Dean says. "I think you're having a miscarriage."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! Here is chapter four, I really hope you guys like this chapter. Probably, this chapter and the next character Dean and Becky will be out of character. Remember, this story will be updated every Wednesday throughout the month of September. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks for reading, JuJuB7**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: Go follow my Instagram page: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **If there are any mistakes, Sorry, I don't have a beta.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

Chapter Four

She grips the sheets of her bed, Dean knows she is still asleep. He sighs before standing up, sitting on the edge of the bed. He shakes her awake like he does every single night. When she finally opens her eyes, he can see the pain in them. He holds her hand, something he thought he would never do, and watches as she asleep once again. Ever since she lost the baby, it's been like this every single night, no change in sight. It's been four weeks, almost a month. They released her from the hospital only two weeks ago, even then she was having daily nightmares. She has refused to see any sort of doctor, all she wants to do is lay in her bed, thinking about the baby she lost. Two more months, that's all she needed to get through was two more months, but she couldn't make it because of all the sudden stress put on her. The doctors couldn't do anything. She has barely uttered two words since she has come home from the hospital, he's starting to really worry about her. He's brought food to her bedroom, but she barely eats. He has been splitting his time between the three of them; Becky, Sam, and little Sammy. However, Becky is his most concern. Damn, Dean never thought Becky would have ever worried him or that they would be in this situation right now. He knows that she is rapidly losing weight, it's not good. He doesn't know what to do. She won't leave her room, she will barely eat, the only reason she leaves her bed is to shower and use the bathroom. He doesn't want to be, but he can't help but be mad at his little brother, mad at him for a lot of things. He still can't believe that his brother would want any women carrying his child to have an abortion. Yes, he can understand that Sam's problem was with Becky, but that… Having your child killed because you didn't want to be tied to the mother is just wrong. Why would Sam suggest that? He knows thinking about Sam suggesting an abortion for Sammy and the death of her second child, Becky is completely lost. He can see that she is slowly giving up on life. She can't give up on life, she has a son to care about. Sammy needs both of his parents; Sam can't leave, Becky can't leave. Sammy can not lose both of his parents, that can not happen. Hard to believe, but Dean knows how Becky is feeling. Not exactly, but he knows how it feels… He rubs his hand over his face, trying to stop the tears from falling down his face. He hasn't thought about this in such a long time, he hates to admit to himself, but he has almost forgotten about _the events._ Part of him wants to forget about what happened and part of him doesn't. He doesn't want to forget _them._ They were the light of his life at least for a brief time, now they were gone and he couldn't do anything to bring them back. That's the hardest part about thinking about it, he always, ALWAYS thinks about the ways he could have stopped it, but they had always told him that he couldn't have done anything. He might not have been able to do anything those years ago, but now he can. He was not going to let Becky fall into the same pattern that _she_ did. He was not going to witness another downfall. He couldn't let that happen, not to Becky or to Sam even though he is still mad at Sam. He wasn't going to let Sam lose the love of his life. They still don't know if Sam is ever going to wake up, but if he does, Dean doesn't want to have to tell him that his child is dead as well as his girlfriend. Dean is not going to allow history to repeat itself. Not this time.

"Becky," Dean sighs, sitting in the chair next to the bed. "I know what you are going through is hard, no one wants to go through losing a child, but you can't waste away like this. Becs, you're not eating, you're barely doing anything, you're losing weight. Becky, this isn't healthy for you to be doing. Not when Sam isn't here to be taking care of Sammy, hell, if it wasn't for Sam we wouldn't be in the position right now. Becky, I am going to tell you something that I have never told anyone before not even Sam. I met a girl when I was twenty, she was a few years younger than me, she was eighteen, her name was Bridget, Bridget Bush, God, she was beautiful. I really did love her, she became my world. Six months later, we were married. After only two months of trying, she became pregnant. We were over the moon, our dreams were finally coming true, we were going to start the family we always wanted. We found out we were going to have a boy, both of us couldn't wait to meet him, but we never got a chance. Two weeks after finding out that we were going to have a boy, Bridget because of me experienced stress and she lost the baby. Months went by and she would just sit in our bedroom, she wouldn't eat, she wouldn't do anything. She started lots of weight. One day, I decided that I would make Bridget her favorite meal so I went to the store and I got everything. I got back to the house and I went upstairs to see if she wanted to even eat the meal, I was surprised when I didn't find her in the bed…. I found her in the bathroom… She had slit her throat with a razor, I couldn't save her, I was too late. Becky, I don't want you to do the same thing. I can't help but see Bridget when I see you slipping away from the world. I know you don't want to forgive Sam, he has caused you a lot of pain, but everyone deserves forgiveness. Please forgive your boyfriend. I never got to know if Bridget forgave me…"

"I'm sorry," Becky whispers so quietly Dean can barely hear her. "I guess you do know how it feels to lose a child as well as your wife. I know, I know I shouldn't be doing this, I mean I know I should have time to grieve, but I've been neglecting Sammy. How could I do that? It's bad enough that Sam isn't here, but he's not and now I've been laid up in this bed for weeks, not giving a care in this damn fucking word. You have been the one to do everything. You don't even like me, but Sammy is your nephew. Of course, you would take care of him."

"You know," Dean starts. "When we first met, I didn't like you then when you gave Sam that love potion, I really didn't like you. Now it's a whole different story… You're family, Becs. I never thought I would say that, but it's true. Sam loves you and you love him. Come on, you guys are going to get married. You guys have Sammy and will have more children in the future."

"That is if Sam ever wakes up," Becky says.

"Becs," Dean pauses, resting his elbows on his legs. "Over the past week, Sam has actually been improving. The doctors think he is going to come out of this. It's a good sign, of course, they are going to want to keep him at the hospital a little longer, you know because they have to make sure that Sam isn't… That he isn't going to do what he did last time."

"That's good news," Becky quietly says.

"Becky, are you going to be okay?" Dean asks.

Was she going to be okay? She didn't even know. She knows she is going to try to and get better. She has to get better, she doesn't really have a choice. She has to be there for Sammy. Sammy is her world. She still can't believe that she has neglected her son. How could she do that? That is going to stop today. She is going to get her life back together whether Sam is in it or not. Maybe she'll get back home, she never sold her house and she still has her parents' cabin. Maybe she would take Sammy up there and they would live their lives there, but then there's Dean. She and Dean have gotten along but over the past couple of weeks, they have grown to be friends and are slowly going to become family. Becky knows that Dean would never let the two of them out of his sight. That is just impossible. She would stay here until she got better and then…

"Becky," Dean says, walking back into the room when she hadn't even realized that he had left. "That was the hospital, they said that Sam should be waking up any day now. We can visit him anytime between visiting hours. I don't know if you are up for it today, but if you want we can go visit him. All three of us; you, me, and Sammy. The doctors said that being around family and hearing our voices will pull him out of his coma faster. They say we are his best medicine right now. What do you say, Rosen, wanna go see him?"

One minute passes, then another, then another. Eventually, fifteen minutes go by and Becky still hasn't said anything. She hasn't even realized that she is shaking until Dean pulls her into his arms. She's crying. She's finally feeling the pain.

SOMETIME LATER…

Dean hangs up the phone after calling Becky making sure she doesn't need him to come back. Sammy is placed on his hip as he enters Sam's hospital room. He makes sure the door is closed behind him before placing Sammy on the bed. He stands near the bed, making sure that Sammy doesn't fall off the bed.

"How was she today, any improvements?" The voice from the bed asks.

"She's getting better, Sam," Dean pauses. "She's not good, but she is going to get better. I told her what you told me to tell her and I didn't tell her that you've been awake for two weeks. She bought it all, but let me tell you, Sam, it doesn't feel right lying to her. She's already been through a lot and you want me to lie to her about you being awake."

"I know, I know," Sam pauses. "But I need time."

"Sam," Dean says. "Shut the hell up, you are the one who causes all this shit to go down. You are the one who caused everything to fall down. If you hadn't gone and tried to kill yourself, Becky wouldn't have been in this position… Becky would have never lost the baby, she wouldn't have fallen into a depression."

"Wait," Sam says shocks. "You didn't tell me, you didn't, you didn't. Becky lost the baby. No, no, no, I never meant for this to happen. She wasn't supposed to lose the baby. She was supposed to have our baby and raise our children together in her parents' cabin. They won't find her there, she would be safe. I know you would have taken care of them, they are family. I never dreamed that she would lose the baby. God, how could I be so stupid? I think it's time that I should talk with Becky. That is if she even wants to talk to me. I've made a lot of mistakes. I don't know think she will ever forgive me. I killed our child. I killed our child, I didn't mean for that to happen. How could I let that happen? God, I shouldn't have done any of that. I should have listened to that doctor. Maybe if I had listened to the doctor I wouldn't have tried to kill myself and Becky wouldn't have lost the baby. I don't even know how to feel."

"I felt the same way when" Dean pauses. "When I lost my son and then my wife. It was the worst feeling in the world. I can't tell you how many times, I thought I would be better off dead. It was honest to God the worst feeling I could ever go through…"

Dean stops talking, trying to collect himself. Sam can see the tears falling down Dean's face.

"Not even hell was worst," Dean says. "Hell wasn't even worst than losing my son and wife. I know what it's like to lose a child. My wife miscarried, months later she killed herself because she was too depressed. I tried to for months before that for her to come back to me but she never did. I lost my son and then I lost my wife. I have thought thousand of times what I could have done so none of this could have happened. I couldn't have done anything. I couldn't do anything to save them."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey, guys! Here is chapter five, I really hope you guys like this chapter. This chapter and the next one Dean and Becky are out of character. Remember, this story is going to be updated every Wednesday throughout September which after this chapter there is only one more chapter to post. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Thanks for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Dean walks and walks for what seems like hour, but in reality it only has been less than a minute. Any time he comes here, it seems like he walks for hours before coming upon them. Maybe because it usually took him hours to actually climb out of his car and then another few hours to actually start walking to their graves. He doesn't visit them often because he doesn't come by this town often anymore and also because it is way too hard for him to come here. For him to see them on the ground, their names written on their graves. The feeling knowing that they are never going to come back. Knowing that he is never going to see his son's face ever, knowing that he's never going to see his wife smile again. Smile. Her smile was the best thing. Everyday he would look forward to seeing Bridget light up and her smile would wear on her face. Those were the days. Those were the days. The days he would never get to repeat again. The days, the things, the everything that he only has in memories now. They're gone. They've been gone. They are six feet under, they aren't coming back. He can feel himself start to shake as he finally makes it to their graves. He can't even steady himself onto the ground, he just collapses. Bridget Fiona Winchester. Marcus John Winchester. He should be with them. He should have a grave right next to theirs. He shouldn't be on this goddamn earth without him, but he is. He is here without them. How could he have let this happen? There was no one else to blame except for him. He was the one who caused all the stress on Bridget. He is the one who started the fight that day. He can't even remember what the fight was even about anymore, it was something stupid, he knows that. He remembers leaving their apartment angry, he remembers going to a bar for less than twenty minutes because he couldn't stand being mad at Bridget when he got back she was in pain, really bad pain and bleeding. He got her to the hospital as soon as possible but there was nothing they could do anyway, Bridget lost the baby. As soon as they got home from the hospital Bridget started blaming him for everything but mainly for losing the baby. It was his fault, it would always be his fault. Nothing would ever change that. He has known this ever since he found his wife's body on their apartment floor. That had been one of the worse days of his life, finding his wife on the floor covered by blood. He knew when he first touched her, she was gone, there was no saving her. He pulled her close to his body, covering himself with her blood and cried and cried. He has never been one for crying, he has always kept his emotions in, but that moment everything fell out the window. He cried like a little boy. When they removed her body from their apartment, he couldn't even cry anymore. No more tears would come out. He didn't stay in their apartment for very long after that. He packed all of their belongings, putting most of them in storage and got out of that town quickly after that. He returned for her funeral and then left again without saying anything to any of his friends or her family. He wrote a letter to her mother, father, and younger brother and that's about it for having contact with the people in this town. He still can't believe he has come back here after all these years. The town hasn't changed much since he's been gone. He knows her family as come to visit their graves. Why wouldn't they? They aren't like him. He knows they come and visit her often. He is glad that they come and visit her because if they didn't, she wouldn't have anyone talking to her. He hasn't thought about her this much in such a long time, he can't all the emotions he has buried over the years. He sits between the two graves, just staring at the two stones. It has been a decade and three years since he lost them. It really has been thirteen years. How could it have been thirteen years? Thirteen years without really thinking about them. Sure, he has thought about them here and there but he hasn't really sat down and thought about them. Thought about the memories he had shared with Bridget. The memories he would never get to share with Marcus. Marcus, they never did officially name him. They had been torn between two names, either Marcus John or Ethan John. Bridget liked Marcus more and more, but when they had to bury the baby Bridget didn't want to put Marcus' name onto the stone. She said it was pointless to but a name on a stone when they didn't even name the baby. She didn't want anything there. The only way he could tell that Marcus was buried there was by the football and toy cars. It was only after Bridget died that Dean bought a headstone for their son. It wasn't a choice that he would put the Marcus John on it. It had been the name is wife had loved, it was the name his son was going to have. More tears spill from Dean's eyes as he thinks about how he is never going to hear his son's cries, or his laughs, or anything. He was never going to get to hold his son… His son would be thirteen. Thirteen. A preteen, he would have had a preteenager. Dean can't help but laugh through his tears thinking about his son. Would his son had turn out like himself when he was a teenager? It would be funny to watch his son act like he did when he was his age. It would have been terror for Bridget, dealing with the both of them, but she would have loved it. She would have loved it. If Marcus hadn't died, if Bridget hadn't died they would still be a family. They would probably have more children. There was a lot of possibilities for them that might have come true if it wasn't for the terrible events that happened so many years ago. Dean never thought he would settle down, he always thought he would live the hunter's life forever. He never thought he would be the guy to settle and want to start a family, not with the way he had been brought up. The way his family had been torn apart. He always thought he would hunt the supernatural, never staying in one town for long but… But that all changed when he met Bridget Bush. Everything, everything changed. She brought the light to his world that he didn't know he was missing. The light he would never ever get to see again. He has never seen that light of the day again. Maybe someday he will be able to get over those events that happened. Maybe he won't. Hard to tell at this moment. He knows that he will never be able to fully get over what happened, that's never going to happen. Maybe one day things will change again and he will be able to move on from this hard part in his life. Maybe he won't. Maybe he will join them instead of being here…

"How long have you been there?" Dean asks, standing up and turning around to face his younger brother. "How long, Sammy?"

"Ever since you got here," Sam pauses, walking to where his brother stands. "The hospital let me out this morning and I rented a car and waited for you to leave. I followed you here and I've been watching you smile, cry, and laugh, going through all of the emotions… Wondering why you have never told me about your wife and son. Wondering what could have happened to Becky if I had died. Wondering why I have been so stupid. Wondering if Becky will ever forgive me for trying to kill myself, for killing our child. Wondering if I should just pack up and leave. Wondering if I can fix myself so I can be a better father to Sammy and a better boyfriend to Becky. I have been wondering about a lot of things, Dean. Most of it is about if I can survive this. I really don't know if I can survive this, Dean, it's not something I can just get over. I thought… I thought I was doing the right thing by kil- killing myself, by ridding myself of this world. I thought everyone would be better without me, even Becky. I don't think she has told what had been going on before I tried to you know… Becky and I had been fighting a lot, there were some rare times when we wouldn't fight, but most of the time it was us fighting, going back and forth on each other. It just became too hard… Dean, I really don't know how to get her back. "

"It won't be easy," Dean pauses, looking back at the graves. "It hasn't been easy for me. It has been thirteen years since they died and I still haven't gotten over it. It's hard, it really is hard. I miss them every single day and I never got a chance to meet my son. Losing him was the hardest day of my life, not even hell was as bad as losing my son and my wife. Sam, that's how bad losing them was, not even hell could compare to losing my wife and son. Every day I wish I can go back and save them, but there's nothing I can do because they are gone. Let me tell you something, Sammy, you gotta go back to Becky and you have to love her and never ever leave her alone for a second. I don't want you to go through what I went through. Sam, that's the last thing I want. I know… I know you and Becky can come out of this. You two will go to somewhat like you guys were before. You guys will raise Sammy together. I know you guys can. You just… You just need to get the help you need, Sam. With the help you are getting and having Becky and I standing by your said, you will make it out of this."

"I really don't think it is that easy," Sam sighs, looking down at the ground. "Becky… She isn't going to stand by my stand. I know what you think, but I hate to tell you this but you are wrong. Sure, Becky is the mother of my son but our relationship has been hard. I'm sure she told you about how I wanted her to get an abortion. Can you believe that? I can't believe I really wanted her to get an abortion. I'm a horrible person for even suggesting that. What is wrong me? God, believe it or not, that is not the only thing I have done to hurt her. She ignored everyone because she still loves me. I don't know how. She should have left me by now but she hasn't, she has stuck by my side through it all. I can't believe I even ch… I can't believe I ever did that to her. How could I do that to her? She has loved me since the beginning and I've done nothing but hurt her."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asks, looking at his brother as Sam wipes the tears away. "Sam, what did you? Dear God, please tell me I am overreacting and you didn't do what I'm thinking you did. God, Sam, how could you be so stupid? You know… Out of all the people, you know how unstable she can become! No wonder why she feels the way she does right now! How could you Sam? You are such a fucking idiot! No wonder Becky lost the baby with everything that you use to put on her! You are right! She should have left you a long time ago! You don't deserve her!"

"You don't think I don't know that!" Sam shouts, more tears falling from his eyes. "I know I don't deserve! I know have been a fucking idiot! I've tried and tried to fix my mistakes but I can't. They keep happening. I've tried to forget about what I did. Forget about how I destroyed her. I don't know how I can get living with myself day after day knowing what I did to her. I told time and time again to leave, to leave me because I'm not the man she fell in love with, but she doesn't. She stays, she doesn't fucking leave. Why? I don't even know because any of woman who has left me by now. Why won't she leave? It isn't fair to her to stay after all the shit I have pulled. Maybe she will leave me. God knows, she's probably thinking about it. After all, I am a fucking unfit parent. I don't know what to do, Dean, I can't stop myself from doing all the wrong things."

"Sam," Dean angrily spits out. "You cheated on Becky. You were with another woman when she was sitting home pregnant with your child. In my opinion, you should have never been able to see your kid. You are right, you are an unfit parent. I think it would be for the best if you just leave Becky and Sammy alone. I don't want you near them, you got it?"

"You. You. You," Sam stumbles with his words. "You. You. You are telling me that you don't want me to see my girlfriend and son. You just want me to want me to walk away from them like I don't even care."

"If you really did care," Dean pauses, looking at his brother square in the eyes. "You wouldn't have tried to kill yourself."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey, guy! Here is the last chapter update for September. I don't know when this story will be updated again, hopefully soon. Go to my profile to read a new note that I have posted there. Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite. Thanks for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **READ! Okay, so in this chapter, Dean and Becky are definitely out of character. Just a heads up, this chapter is steamy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

They are both in tears. He never thought of the day were he, Dean Winchester and Becky Rosen would both be in tears over the same thing. His tears were mainly for her because he had told her about Sam and now her heart is breaking apart. She has shouted Sam's name countless times. He has just held for hours. His head against hers, his arms wrapped around her tight, trying to stop her from shaky as much as she is. He wants to move her to the bed, but he's not sure she can make it on her own. He already knows that she isn't going to want him to carry her so here they stand. After what seems like hours, her sobs finally stop and she is now just breathing heavy. He is not sure if he should let go of her or if he should continue holding her. He knows she isn't alright. She hasn't been alright for a long time. He knows Sam has been the one to cause most of it. It is hard to think of his brother has the bad guy. His brother has always been the smart one, the good one, the one who would always be faithful. Dean can feel the tears forming in his eyes once again. God, he has never cried in so much in his life. He has kept his feelings in for so long and now all of his feelings are coming out, showing to everyone. Dean, he doesn't care anymore. He doesn't care who sees him crying. It just doesn't matter anymore, not to him. The tears are overwhelming, he can feel her arms wrapping around his body. He cries into the crook of her neck. It is his turn to cry for hours. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, not wanting to lose the comfort he is getting. He can't remember the last time someone has comforted him like this since he was probably a little boy before his mother died, such a long time.

It may have seemed like hours, but it is only a few minutes before Dean pulls away from Becky's neck. He looks at her face, the tears that were once on her face are no dry marks down her face. The tear marks are still on his face. They just stare at each other, staring into each other's eyes. He doesn't know what he is doing when he starts to lean down, connecting his and Becky's lips. To his surprise, she doesn't pull away from him. He pulls her closer to him, his arms wrapping around her waist once again. Her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to her. His hands move from her back to her front, he starts unbuttoning her shirt one by one eventually pulling the shirt off of, revealing a tank top underneath. He can feel his tiny hands moving down from his neck to his shoulders to his chest. He can feel her grip on his leather jacket, he saves her a step by taking the jacket of himself. He pulls away from her and rips his two shirts off. Leaving him shirtless, he grabs her by the waist pulling her closer once again but he doesn't kiss her instead he pulls her top off first and then reconnects their lips. His hands find their way to her butt, he squeezes it before grabbing her by the butt and lifts her up. Her legs wrap around his waist. He quickly rushes upstairs to her bedroom. He throws her onto the bed, immediately climbing on top of her. Their lips quickly reattaches to each other, his hands roaming her body. He pulls away from her lips, moving onto her neck. He can hear the moans coming from her her which in turn only makes him moan. He can feel her hands moving down his body, finally stopping at his pants. He can feel her undoing his belt buckle, reaching inside his pants and grabbing his member. He takes in a deep breath as she starts giving him a hand job. His eyes are tightly shut. It doesn't take long before he cums. He collapses on top of her. He can't believe he was able to get off by just her hand. He can feel his jeans being pulled down, he helps her by pulling his pants and boxers off. He leans back over her and kisses her stomach before removing her underwear and bra. He doesn't waste another second before entering her. In, out, in, out, in, out. It doesn't take long before both of them cum. Dean rolls off of Becky, both of them panty. Five minutes go by then ten then fifteen. A full thirty minutes goes by, neither one of them speaking. Both of them wrapped up in their thoughts, thinking about what just happened. Wondering if it really did just happen. Of course, they can't deny it just happened between them. Can they even face each other after what they just did? They had to, they only had each other. A full hour goes by before the silence is finally broken. Becky is the one who breaks the silence.

"We can't tell Sam," Becky breathes, covering herself with the sheet. "Ever. Sam can never know what happened today, alright? And I know you will never tell anyone. After why would you brag about having sex with Becky Rose? I'm not someone to go around bragging about. Dean, just imagine how Sam will feel if he ever found out about."

Sam. How could he do this to Sam? He just had sex with his brother's girlfriend. He is the worse brother ever. He and Becky only had sex in the heat of the moment. It just happened before either one of them actually realized what they were doing. He knows it's never going to happen again. That is for sure. He doesn't even like Becky. Okay, over the past few weeks, he and Becky have become friends, but he doesn't see her in the way Sam does. He would never see Becky the way Sam does. Dean can't believe that he actually had sex with Becky Rosen. Dean could not be abler that Sam is not here and did not come in when they were in the middle of them having sex. That would have been bad, very, very bad. Good thing Sam isn't here. If Sam was here, Dean would dead, again. Dean breathes a sigh of relief, knowing that Sam will never ever find out about this.

"Sam," Becky says, sitting up on her elbows while looking at the door. The shock covering her face. "Sam, trust me, this isn't what it looks like. Please, Sam, don't do anything stupid."

"Don't do anything stupid, don't do anything stupid," Sam spits, walking into the room. "Why would I do anything stupid when I just caught my girlfriend and brother in bed together after having sex? Tell me, Becky, what stupid thing would I do? You two can bet your asses that I am more than fucking mad. I'm fucking enraged! How could you do something like this to me! You two are the two fucking people I fucking trust the most! Guess that's not true because I never thought you two would fucking do this to me! How could you do this to me!"

"Sam," Dean says. "You need to calm down."

Dean looks at the now empty door, thinking of a way to get out of there. Dean looks at his brother's face, Sam's face is mixed with anger and sadness. However the anger is more overcoming than the sadness. Of course he would be mad, why wouldn't he? Dean just had sex with Becky, the girl his brother loves. Dean and Becky both know having sex was a mistake but looking at Sam, Dean isn't sure if he will understand that. The brother stare at each other for what seems like forever before Dean starts moving, reaching for his boxer and pants, slipping them on. He stands from the bed before Sam bounces on him, shoving him into the nearby wall. Sam gets a few pretty good punches in before Dean punches Sam, however it doesn't really do anything since Sam has an advantage of him. Sam continues to beat the crap out of Dean despite the fact that Becky is yelling in the background. At this point, Dean can barely see the yelling girl in the background, his eyes are becoming quickly swollen. He can feel all the blood running down his face as Sam continues punching him. He can just barely see Becky quickly dressing and leaving the room, he can barely hear the cries of Sammy in the other room. He doesn't do anything to stop Sam at this point, he is just going to take the punches until Sam stops or he ends up dead whichever comes first. He hopes that Sam will realize what he is doing and will stop, but he's not sure if he will. Then… Then Dean sees Becky coming back into the bedroom, coming towards them.

"Becky, don't," Dean tries to gasp out, but to no avail.

Becky walks right in between the two brothers the best she can. Sam is so enraged that he doesn't see Becky standing in front of Dean, Sam throws another punch, hitting Becky square in the eye. Becky falls to the floor and it's only then that Sam comes out of his entrance. He looks at the bloody Dean and then down a the crying Becky. Sam stumbles back as he comes to realize what he has down. Before any of the brothers can say or get anything out, Becky gets right back on her feet, looking madder than both brothers have ever seen her. Becky gets right in Sam's face, not giving a damn.

"You are!" Becky shouts. "You are the worst person ever! You can't be mad at either one of us because of what you did! If you didn't try to fucking kill yourself! None of this would have ever happened! Dean would have never found out about us or Sammy! I would have never had to tell your brother about your fucking secret life! Everything wouldn't be like it is now! Everything would be like the way it use to be! But it's not because you had to go and try to kill yourself! You could have come to me or Dean! But you didn't! You just thought that everyone would be fine without you! I wouldn't have been fine without you! I need you, Sam! I need you! I have always needed you…"

That is the last straw for Becky. She collapses against Sam's chest. Sam pauses for brief second before wrapping his arms around her small body. She hasn't been in his arms in such a long time, it feels good a little. The reason why she is crying is because of him. He can feel her start to shake even more. He places a kiss on top of her head and the places his head on top of hers. He looks at Dean and mouths sorry, Dean nods his head. Sam knows it's not enough just to say sorry, but it is a start. Sam watches as Dean leaves after Dean leaves, Sam pulls Becky away from him just enough to see her face. He starts shaking at seeing the already forming bruise on her left eye. How could he had done this? Of course it wasn't on purpose. The tears form in his eyes, he has wrecked her beautiful face. He moves away from her and slumps down on the edge of the bed. He looks at the floor, not wanting to look at the beauty he destroyed…

Becky watches as Sam slowly starts fading away again. She looks at the mirror in the room, she can see the bruise forming over her eye. She sighs and then moves from the spot to where she is standing to in front of Sam. He doesn't look up at her or move at all when she moves in front of him. She moves in between his legs, his hand instantly move to her body. Her arms casually hang on his shoulders. Finally, he looks up at her. The tears forming in his eyes. He pulls her closer to him, wrapping arms around her and placing his head on her stomach.

"Sam," Becky says quietly. "You need to tell me what's going on in your head. Is this about my black eye? I know you didn't mean it, Sam, it was an accident. The bruise will go away eventually, it's going to heal. It's all going to be alright."

"I'm sorry," Sam whispers. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I have never felt this lost before… I'm lost, really, really lost. I thought if I went to you or Dean that you guys would think I was crazy, or I don't even know. I really don't understand what is going. One minute I'm happy and not worrying about anything, the next I'm mad or sad or both and worrying about every single thing. It just doesn't make sense to me… You know, Becky, I have done a lot of stupid things of the past year. I just want to know if you will ever forgive me."

"Of course I will forgive," Becky whispers. "You are the guy I fell in love with and not just in the supernatural books. You are one of a kind, Sam. No one can ever replace you."

"You know," Sam chuckles, standing up. "I still don't understand how you fell in love with me. I was just a character in a book…"

"Until I found out that everything was real," Becky smiles. "Sam, have you ever read the supernatural books?"

"You know I haven't," Sam says.

"The Sam in the book is sweet and kind, just like you," Becky pauses. "You, the real you are very much the same way. Don't you remember when we got divorced and you said I wasn't a loser. You are the only person who has ever said that to me… You are the only person who has ever cared."

"Didn't your parents care?" Sam asks. "Before they died."

"Yeah," Becky smiles. "But Sam, they weren't my real parents. My real parents, my biological parents didn't want me. They gave me up when I was a baby."

"What," Sam says.

"I'm adopted," Becky pauses. "My parents didn't want me, my parents didn't care about me."

* * *

 **I'm pretty sure this will be the last chapter where Dean and Becky are out of character. Sam is going to be back in their lives and try to get his family back. Thanks so much for reading, JuJuB7.**


End file.
